


First Times A Charm

by SpacedOut



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Asthma, Banter, Comfort, Eddie has a mini asthma attack, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Fucking, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, M/M, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Sex, So much build up, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Theyre not kids in this calm down, a lot of tags, kisses so many kisses, so much fluff omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOut/pseuds/SpacedOut
Summary: Eddie and Richie finally plan their first time but when it happens they're both super nervous but the other doesn't realize it until they're lying in bed trying to figure out what the hell they're doing. Also Eddie's asthma kicks in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is sex ya'll. Eddie says 'fuck' a lot and it makes Richie wanna come apart. (Teenage au)
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are my own.
> 
>  
> 
> *EDIT* Tumblr user bestgoddamnbroccoli translated this fic into Russian she's amazing go follow her!!!  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5994067

Eddie has walked up to Richie’s front door probably a million times since they first became friends when they were six. 

Usually the short walk from the gate to his porch was filled with excitement and wonder and maybe even sometimes a little nervousness, but never fear. This time, however, there was fear. And a lot of it. 

This time, Eddie was walking up to Richie’s front door as a virgin for the last time. Eddie knew that was a weird way to think about it because, honestly, who cares? 

_I do, I guess._

Eddie can pinpoint about 100 different times in his life where he realized that he was in love with trashmouth Richie Tozier. 

The time where Richie revealed that he always keeps Eddie’s backup inhaler in his pocket when they hang out “just in case something happens, dipshit,” was definitely one of them.

And the time where they were about to get devoured by an evil clown and Richie grabbed Eddie’s face so that Eddie can die looking into the eyes of his best friend rather than into the eyes of a horrifying monster. That too. 

And how about the countless times Richie would try to brawl with the kids that picked on Eddie for being short for his age and he'd come back with a black eye and a smile on his face. “They can’t get you anymore, Eddie spaghetti.”

Eddie always freaked out when Richie fought. He ended up keeping a first aid kit in his backpack because he knew Richie wouldn’t stop fighting on his behalf even if he begged so instead he’d pull Richie to his knees after a fight and smear thick ointment onto his cuts and gently asses his bruises. 

But how about the time when Richie and Eddie sat under the red bridge on the outskirts of Derry and Richie had been quiet and shaky and Eddie was scared something was wrong but it turned out that Richie was working up the courage to kiss him for the first time. 

_“Richie, is everything okay?”_

_“Yeah, I’m just thinking.”_

_“That’s dangerous.”_

_“So are you.”_

_“What is that supposed to mean?”_

_“I like you, Eddie Kaspbrak. More than I think I’m supposed to.”_

Eddie remembers his heart pounding and feeling butterflies just like people do in the movies. 

_“I like you too, Richie. More than a friend.”_

_Richie smiled._

_“What do we do, Eds?”_

_“First of all we can stop calling me Eds!” Eddie watched Richie roll his eyes. He continued, “Second of all, I think we should see what happens… if you… kiss me?”_

He didn’t mean to make it a question but Richie quickly answered him anyways by slowly leaning his head in, eyes fluttering closed and waiting for Eddie to fill the gap between them. 

Looking back the kiss was awkward and chaste, but they were still innocent kids that didn’t know the first thing about showing affection. 

Hell, even now most of their affection is shown through insults and wrestling. It made the moments where he and Richie show their softer sides all the more special. 

Tonight, however, things were going to be much more serious. After years of kissing, cuddling in the tall grass by the barrens, and grinding against each other during heated make-out sessions on Richie’s basement couch, Eddie and Richie finally decided they wanted to do more.

Eddie knocked on the door. Normally, he’d just walk right in and run up to Richie’s room and tackle him onto the floor, but his parents still might be home and neither of them knew about them dating. 

After a moment, the door cracked open. 

“Password please.” It was Richie’s creepy old lady voice.

“Fuck you.”

“Yes, that is what I’m doing later. I asked for the password.”

That made Eddie chuckle. The nerves have already kicked in. 

“How about ‘I brought the movies so you better let me in.'”

“Pfft, like we’re actually going to be watching those tonight.”

Eddie sighed, “You’re really trying to make this as unromantic as possible aren’t you?”

Richie opened the door, “Come on Eddie spaghetti, you know I’m just teasing you.”

“You’re a shit, you know that? Did your parents leave yet?”

“Just left, won’t be back until late tomorrow. It’s just you and me and an XXXXXXL condom,” Richie grinned, pulling him into the house.

Eddie laughed but his nerves were already starting to take over. He knew Richie meant well, but every mention of sex made him feel sick. 

He wanted to, he really did. Like really. There was just constant thoughts of being bad at it or being awkward or weird or not knowing what to do and ugh. He and Richie never talked about it, but the other Losers had always assumed that Richie wasn’t a virgin and Eddie had always been afraid to ask Richie himself because he didn’t want to think about it because he’s dumb and jealous and why is he always like this and—

“Yo, Eddie, you coming? My mom said we can have the leftover pizza.”

“Yeah, be right there.”

Little did Eddie know, Richie was having mini heart attacks basically every five seconds because he too was terrified. 

*** 

Three slices of pizza later, Eddie and Richie crawled into bed and turned on some random 80s comedy that Eddie had pulled from his collection of VHS tapes from back home. 

Eddie’s head rested on Richie’s chest and he used his other hand to toy with the strings on Richie’s pajama pants. _Might as well practice untying them now so I don’t fuck it up later._

The tv filled the silence between them for awhile, both of the boys stuck in their own heads.

Finally, Richie broke the silence. 

“I love you, Eddie.”

Eddie has heard him say that quite a few times now, but this was the first time Richie said it like _that._

“I love you too, Richie.” Eddie pulled his hand away from Richie’s strings and rested it below his chest instead. 

“Are you, ya know, nervous?” Richie asked, looking down at the brown haired boy. 

“Are you?”

“I asked you first, you fucker.”

“Maybe. Are you?”

“Maybe.”

Eddie looked up at him, “But you’ve done this before.” _Oh God, why did he bring that up?_

That made Richie sit up on the bed.

“Who told you that?” 

Eddie hid under the covers. He muffled, “I don’t know, everyone assumes that you’ve done it before. You do joke about it a lot…”

Richie pulled the covers from Eddie so he could see his face, “Dude, we’ve practically loved each other since middle school. When did you think I had sex? When I was 10?”

Eddie squirmed beside him, most of his body still under the covers regardless of Richie’s attempt to expose him. “No, I don’t know. Stan said you had and Bill thinks so too and I don’t know... that girl Tessa always hit on you so maybe--”

“—Eddie I like dick, your dick specifically. I don’t care about girls, or other boys. Just you. Always you. Now come here and hug me you idiot.”

Eddie immediately wrapped his arms around Richie, his heart doing the stupid butterfly thing again. Knowing that he was actually still a virgin after all made the pressure way less overbearing; and knowing that Eddie was the only one he ever wants makes him want to do like ten backflips. 

“I want to do it,” Eddie said after awhile. It was barely a whisper, but Richie heard him and turned his head to face Eddie’s. Their lips were only inches apart now. 

“I’m super scared and I’m probably going to fuck it up like five hundred times but I want to do it anyways,” Eddie said, this time a little louder.

That made Richie smile. “You literally could do nothing to mess this up, Eds. You’re perfect.”

“You’re perfecter. Now kiss me so I can start making you feel good,” Eddie said, already shocked at how brave he sounded. 

Within seconds, Richie was on top of him. 

Richie kissed him slowly, his hands holding the smaller boy's head gently with his thumbs stroking his cheeks.

Eddie was already in bliss, his hands clawing the back of Richie’s pajama shirt and his body chaste against the taller boy's. 

Their kissing turned into panting and moaning. Richie had never heard Eddie make those noises before and it turned him on more than anything in the world. 

Richie sat up and straddled Eddie. He pulled his shirt over his head and helped Eddie take his off before chucking both shirts dramatically behind him. Eddie laughed.

“We still have too much clothes on,” Richie commented, looking down at their pajama pants. Eddie swallowed, the nerves coming back a little. They have seen each other before, but never in this context and honestly he had no idea what to expect.

Richie noticed Eddie stiffen, “We don’t have to, Eds. We can stop at any time, you know that, right?”

Eddie looked up at him ignoring the nickname he hated, “I know. I want to. Just go…slow.”

“Slow as a turtle,” Richie smiled leaning down and kissing him again. After a few minutes, Eddie started untying Richie’s pajama strings and shoving the fabric down his legs. Richie helped him and kicked them completely off before starting at Eddie’s strings.

To Richie’s absolute amazement, Eddie was thrusting himself into Richie’s hand in the process. Richie took the opportunity to push his hand against Eddie’s hardening cock and watched the shorter boy begin to pant again.

“Please Richie,” Eddie didn’t even know what he was asking for; he just wanted more.

Richie yanked Eddie’s pants all the way down and was shocked to see that Eddie wasn’t wearing boxers. Instead, his eyes looked down to find Eddie’s reddening cock that fell thick against his belly.

Richie stared for a long time, cheeks flushed and he almost wanted to cum just looking at Eddie lying hot and bothered in his bed sheets. Instead, he slowly leaned down and began mouthing at Eddie’s cock. 

Eddie immediately threw his head back and gripped the sheets beneath him.

“Fuck, Rich, that feels so fucking good,” Eddie moaned, thrusting himself up into Richie’s sweet mouth. 

Richie had never heard Eddie talk like that before and it inspired him to go even deeper with his mouth, sucking and licking until his lips rested on the skin below Eddie’s navel. 

Eddie’s panting turned into hyperventilating. His chest was heaving heavily and his moans started to sound like him struggling to breathe. Richie quickly sat up, fear in his eyes.

“Eddie, are you okay?!”

“In..hale…er” Eddie choked out.

Richie jumped out of bed and scrambled for Eddie’s backpack to get to the medication. Once he found it he rushed back to Eddie, pushing the inhaler against the shorter boys lips and his voice panicking.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry Eddie, it’s going to be okay. It’s okay, I’m so sorry,” Richie held the inhaler in one hand for Eddie and he rubbed his lungs with the other hand lightly to stimulate the airflow. He read up on asthma and learned how to do that after being terrified when he saw Eddie have an asthma attack in gym class years ago. 

Eddie’s breath began to calm down after a couple minutes; eventually he spoke.

“Told you I was going to screw this up,” Eddie said, hiding hid head in Richie’s shoulder. 

“You didn’t screw anything up, Eds,” Richie shifted so he could look at Eddie, “We just need to go a little slower.”

“But fast is fun, at least it looks like it.”

Richie grinned, “Whoa there cowboy, we can work our way up to fast. Right now I just want to make you cum really hard by stroking you nice and slow.”

Eddie felt himself hardening again at the thought, “Only if I can make you cum too.”

“Oh, my darling Eddie,” Richie grinned again while he started dragging a hand down toward Eddie’s cock, “All in good time.”

Eddie’s breathing picked up when Richie started stroking his cock with his hand slowly. This time, Richie wanted to keep his eyes on Eddie to make sure he didn’t need the inhaler again. He wanted to do this right. 

“Fuck, Richie, you’re really good at this,” Eddie said, his mouth inches from Richie’s.

“Wow, Eds, you really know how to _stroke_ my ego,” Richie tried to hold back a laugh, his own cock hard against Eddie’s thigh. 

“I’d hit you for that pun if this didn’t feel amazing right now,” Eddie replied; he started thrusting himself against Richie’s hand again. 

“Good, I want this to be amazing for you.”

Eddie’s hand started inching toward Richie’s cock and Richie swatted him away, “You can do that tomorrow, I want this to be all you tonight.” Of course Richie wanted Eddie all over him but it was too risky with his asthma and he could totally wait if it meant he gets to do this all over again with Eddie in the morning. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fucking fuck, please go faster,” Eddie was practically begging now, his hand grabbing the edge of the mattress to ground him from the euphoric feelings Richie was giving him.

“I like you like this, all hot and bothered and begging,” Richie didn’t know much about dirty talk, but everything they said to each other turned him on more and made Eddie moan even louder so he guessed he was doing it right. 

Richie quickened the pace, his hand tightening and loosening and twisting around Eddie’s cock and Eddie was practically screaming, “I’m going to cum, fuck!”

Richie pressed his mouth against Eddie’s and swallowed his moans through his climax, feeling Eddie’s cum completely cover the taller boy’s hand. 

Richie rolled on top of him and continued to kiss Eddie, being sure to keep his cum covered hand off the bed knowing that Eddie would be grossed out and would want to change the sheets later if he wiped himself off on it. 

Eventually, Richie turned over to rest beside Eddie, facing him. He suddenly felt shy again as if it was they first time they met. Eddie looked the same way.

“That… was…” Eddie started; he blinked a couple times and stared at Richie.

“Incredible.”

Richie smiled, “You are.” _Since when the hell did trashmouth Tozier get this sappy?_

Eddie was practically beaming, “So, is this going to be a thing now? Like all the time?”

“Only if you want it to, my Eddie spaghetti,” Richie said, “Otherwise, I will live out the rest of my life content with what I just did to you because, my God Eddie Kaspbrak, you are one dirty mother fucker.”

Eddie laughed, still flushed from earlier, “I want to do that again, trust me. When can I do it to you?”

“Tomorrow,” Richie said, shifting over to turn off the lamp, “Right now we cuddle each other’s brains out and sleep”

“Deal.”

Richie pulled him close, “I love you so damn much, dude.”

Eddie pressed a kiss to his cheek, “I love you too, Rich.”


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Teenage Sex and Foul Language. This chapter is basically a Plot What Plot.

Eddie was the first one to wake up. 

The morning sunlight danced through Richie’s window and fell across the bed sheets, their bare legs tangled together.

He opened his eyes to see Richie, his face buried in his chest. What a fucking sight.

Richie’s breath ghosted along Eddie’s bare chest and it made him shiver. Eddie began stroking his long dark hair as he thought about the night before. 

He remembered how gentle Richie’s touch was, how his face looked in awe as he watched the shorter boy cum beneath him, how he kissed him through it all, how he grinned at the beautiful mess Eddie had made of his hand after it was over. He thought about the words he had said to the taller boy. 

“Oh God,” Eddie thought out loud.

Richie immediately awoke from his slumber, his head still resting on Eddie’s chest and turning to face him. 

“Good morning. Already regretting the night before?” Richie sounded like he was teasing, but there was a hint of fear in his voice that only Eddie could have noticed.

“Hell no,” Eddie smiled before scrunching up his face in embarrassment and thinking about the things he had said, “I just remembered the things I was saying last night...”

Richie grinned and imitated Eddie’s moans from the night before, “Oh, fuck yes, oh my god yes, more, fuck.”

Eddie quickly grabbed a pillow to cover his reddening face. 

Richie pulled the pillow down and planted a kiss on the shorter boy’s cheek. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, it was like the best thing ever,” Richie said before leaning in for another kiss, this time landing somewhere near Eddie’s ear. Eddie giggled and swatted him away. 

“Fine, but you better not tell anyone!”

“I’d never.”

“You won’t brag to the gang about what we did?”

Richie looked at him all serious, “Eds, what happened last night was so special to me… I would never. You’re so special to me,” Richie honestly looked like he was about to cry. 

“I’m sorry Richie! I didn’t think you would… well I don’t know, I’m sorry I—“ He really knew how to mess up cute moments didn’t he?

“Hey don’t worry about it, I’m not mad at you. I am, however, thinking about how to write it into my speech at graduation though…”

“Richie!” Eddie tried to push him off the bed and failed.

“Good evening, fellow student body, I just wanted to announce that the love of my life, Eddie spaghetti Kaspbrak, is also the best lover… except for you Mrs. K. You will always be my—“ 

“I can’t stand you!” Eddie rolled his eyes. Regardless of what they did the night before, everything was completely normal. It made Eddie happy to think that there was nothing weird between them now; that they were still as in love as before.

Just then, a rock hit Richie’s window and it made them both jump. Even though it had been years since their first battle against pennywise, the smallest of noises could still send the boy’s hearts into their stomachs. It was those fleeting moments that reminded them of their slowly slipping sanity. 

Another rock. Eddie and Richie looked at each other before pulling their boxers on and heading to the window. 

It was Bill and Stan. 

Richie pushed open his window, small bits of old paint chipping along the siding. Eddie and Richie poked their head outs. 

“Good morning love birds,” Stan said, eyes squinting as he looked up at the pair standing in the window. He lifted his hand to block the sun, “Where are your clothes?”

Eddie whispered, “We look pretty guilty without our shirts on.”

Richie whispered back “Who cares?” before yelling, “I don’t know! Let me know if you find them because we’ve been looking for them for hours.”

“That was a horrible excuse,” Eddie sighed, hand to his head. 

Stan laughed. This time Bill yelled up to them, “Mike’s hav-vingg a bon-bo-bonfire tonight in the-e field-ld by his how-ho-house. You guys in-in?”

Richie shrugged at Eddie who nodded. 

Eddie yelled back down, “Yeah, we’re in!” and Richie immediately added, “Someone bring smores!” 

“Ben’s way ahead of you,” Stan said as he kicked up his kickstand, “See you guys later! Have fun looking for your clothes!” 

Richie grinned down at the two boys, “Oh, we will!” before Eddie slammed the window down and pulled him away from sight. 

Bill and Stan peddled away, shaking their heads and laughing. 

“You’re insufferable,” Eddie said pulling him back into bed. 

“Richard’s my name, insufferable is my game,” Richie said letting the boy manhandle him.

Eddie rolled his eyes. This time Richie lay on the bed with Eddie on top of him, straddling his hips. 

“Now what do we do?”

Richie looked up at him, “My parents wont be home for awhile still,” he paused, not wanting to sound to hopeful, “What do you wanna do?”

Eddie turned pink and looked away, hoping Richie didn’t see him smiling stupidly, “I could do what I wanted to do last night.”

Richie grinned as he pushed his hips to grind himself up again the shorter boy’s ass, “We can do that and a lot more, but only if you want to.”

Eddie nodded, “Please.”

That’s all it took for Richie. He pulled the boy’s face down to his, mouth open and begging for Eddie’s tongue to slip between his lips as it had the night before. 

Eddie read his mind and even started biting the boys lower lip as a warning to never stop. Richie didn’t and instead brought his hand up to Eddie’s boxers, fingers poking under the stretch band and asking for silent permission.

Eddie responded by snatching Richie’s hand and pushing it against his already hardened cock, letting him know just how much he wanted it. 

Richie hummed with pleasure and tried pulling his own boxers down. Eddie released their kiss and lifted his hips to pull his own off. 

“God, you’re so hot Kaspbrak,” Richie said once Eddie settled back down on his hips, his cock bobbing just above Richie’s navel. 

“I try my best,” Eddie grinned before pausing, “Can I… I wanna put my mouth on you...”

Richie looked up at the surprisingly shy boy above him, “That would be amazing,” he said encouragingly. 

“Okay,” and with that, Eddie shifted and tangled his legs with Richie’s.

Eddie could feel his body physically shaking from nerves again. It was a mixture of fear and excitement and love and he had hoped Richie didn’t notice but the long-haired boy did anyways. 

“I want it so bad, Eds,” Richie said, continuing to encourage him, “I want you so bad.”

Richie’s words were enough for Eddie to start kissing his inner thighs, biting softly at the tender skin. He had seen boys do it to girls in the romance movies that he would secretly watch in his living room when his mother wasn’t home. 

Richie was squirming and laughing beneath Eddie, “You cruel bastar—“

Before Richie could finish his sentence, Eddie wrapped his mouth tight around Richie’s cock. 

Richie threw his head back against the pillow, gripping both of Eddie’s shoulders with his hands and moaning, “Oh fuck.”

Eddie chuckled and started slowly bobbing his head up and down, trying his best to imitate what Richie had done to him the night before. He controlled his breathing through his nose so that he didn’t need to stop for his inhaler. 

“Eddie, your mouth is so fucking perfect, oh my God, please,” Richie was practically chanting at this point. Eddie grinned, running his tongue across the tip of Richie’s swollen cock and feeling the boy shake beneath him in pleasure.

“Please what,” Eddie looked up and asked, eyes sated and cheeks flushed. He looked so fucking beautiful to Richie.

“Let me fuck you,” Richie breathed out, still panting from when Eddie’s mouth was working him. 

Eddie’s eyes widened and he sat up. He trusted the taller boy with his entire existence. “Okay,” Eddie nodded slowly.

Richie sat and pulled the boy into a deep kiss before moving to let Eddie lay in the bed. Eddie turned over, his face in the pillow. Richie ran to his backpack and pulled out lube and a condom before running back and jumping onto the bed. 

He saw Eddie lying face down and shook his head, “Now where’s the fun if I can’t kiss you?”

“What do you mean?” Eddie lifted his head up.

“I want you on your back, stupid. I wanna see your face and watch you while I fuck your brains out.”

Eddie turned over, shocked by Richie’s words. “Wow, you really do have a trashmouth, Trashmouth.”

Richie laughed and rolled his eyes, “Will this do?” Richie holds up a condom.

Eddie stared at it, “I mean, you always tease me about condoms being unsexy…” 

Richie ripped open the package and started slipping the condom on, “Eddie, you’re incredibly sexy. I want to wear this because I know it’s safe and I want you safe and I’m literally about to stick my dick in you and it’s about to be amazing. So shush.”

Eddie chuckled, heart racing because God Richie Tozier can be such a prick sometimes, but other times he can be literally the most caring and loving person in the world and Eddie felt so lucky to be laying beneath the freckled boy with coke-bottle glasses. 

Eddie made himself comfortable in the bed before lifting his legs and wrapping them around Richie’s back. 

“Fuck me, Richie.”

Richie grinned and leaned down to mouth at the shorter boy’s nipples, “I want you to beg, first.” 

Richie dragged a hand down Eddie’s cock and started working him like he did last night. Eddie’s moans escaped through his lips as Richie watched him start to come apart again. 

Richie ran his thumb over Eddie’s slit slowly, precum leaking and running down the head of his cock and enjoying watching Eddie’s reaction. Eventually, Richie grabbed the lube beside him on the bed (Lord knows how he got ahold of lube AND a condom) and squirted it out onto his hand and rubbed it in, making the liquid warm for Eddie. 

He teased his finger against Eddie’s hole, stroking around the rim before slowly sinking an index finger into the shorter boy. Eddie’s eyes shot open wide. He started panting again.

“Are you okay?” Richie asked, slowly pushing the finger in and out so Eddie could get used to the feeling. Richie had fingered himself a handful of times before and knew that it was important to go slow so that it can eventually feel good. 

“Yes, I just. Wow, this is new,” Eddie said gasping. He looked over at his inhaler on the bedside table. 

Richie noticed, “I can go slow. Tell me if you need it and I’ll stop immediately." 

“Not slow, just… please keep fingering me,” Eddie said feeling embarrassed. Richie quite literally had a finger in his ass and he loved it and normally Richie would make a joke about this situation but he’s not because he also loves it. 

“Like this?” Richie asked, adding another finger and stretching him out even more.

Eddie threw his head into the pillows and arched his back off the bed.

“Fuck yes!”

That’s all it took for Richie to moan and fuck his fingers hard and fast into Eddie, completely stretching him. 

Eddie reached down to try to jerk himself and Richie swatted his hand away to do it himself, hand working Eddie's cock up and down with the rhythm of his fingers.

“I’m going to cum real soon, Rich.”

“Mmmm, not yet” Richie said, pulling out his fingers abruptly. Eddie's body fell back into the bed, disappointed by the loss of touch. 

Richie grabbed Eddie’s legs and held them against his shoulders before nudging his now incredibly hard cock against Eddie’s hole, pushing himself in and making the boy beneath him squirm. 

Richie’s eyes grew dark from pleasure and started thrusting slowly. Eddie hissed at the immediate pressure but loved every second of it. 

Richie kept thrusting deeper until his balls rested against Eddie’s ass. “Eddie, you are so fucking tight holy shit.”

Eddie moaned and pulled Richie’s wet mouth to his. Richie started thrusting harder until Eddie couldn’t take it anymore and was practically screaming.

“Harder please fuck me harder! Harder, fuck!” Eddie held his own legs back close to his head to give Richie even more room to fuck him harder and deeper. 

Richie shouted as he threw his head back and came the hardest he had ever cum in his entire life. He continued to work Eddie’s cock between his legs while he climaxed, bringing Eddie to the edge with him. 

Eddie shook beneath him while his own cum shot across his stomach, landing on his chest. 

Eventually, Richie collapsed onto Eddie and began peppering him with kisses. 

After about a minute of controlling their breathing, Richie spoke first.

“Holy shit.”

Eddie’s eyes had been closed since he came. He opened them to see Richie looking down at him, their mouths inches apart. 

“I don’t think I can move.”

“Me neither.”

“So, that was sex.”

Richie grinned, “Thanks, Captain Obvious.”

“Fuck off.”

“Eddie, I love you.”

Eddie smiled, “I love you too.”

“Like, I want to spend my entire life with you.”

“Me too, dumbass.”

“Stan's dad is a rabbi, he can marry us."

"I'm not jewish, Richie." 

"Fine, we can plan our wedding later. Cuddles for now."

Eddie smiled, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being you."

Those two words meant the entire world to Richie and Eddie knew that. Richie rested his forehead against Eddie's, noses brushing against each other.

"And thank you, Eddie spaghetti, for being you."

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos feed my ego! Criticism is always welcome. Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Might continue this just to have some fun Loser's Club bonfire banter, but we shall see. I'm about to start working on a major character death reddie fic, so I'm going to need some fluff asap.


	3. Don't Stop Believing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Loser's Club bonfire banter, some Truth or Dare, and some smut. Woo! Oh, and some Journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS SO LATE
> 
> No beta, mistakes are my own!

It was a slow summer evening. The sky was pink and purple and the sun was finally tucking back into the Earth for yet another short slumber. 

Eddie and Richie saw Mike’s growing bonfire in the distance. They trekked their way through the tall grass hand in hand as they approached their friends. 

“Where the hell were you guys?” Stan asked, grinning as the boys approached. 

Eddie was wearing Richie’s red and black flannel that was way too big on him. He felt like he was sinking in it. The Loser’s had probably speculated that he and Richie had finally done it and were now just being annoying about it.

Richie squeezed Eddie’s hand and spoke first, “Feeding the wall and painting my dog,” he then looked over at Ben, “Ben, my boy, s’more me.”

Stan rolled his eyes and Ben jumped up excited and started rummaging through his bag. No one else had asked for s’mores yet and he was getting hungry. 

“We were just getting ready to tell spooky stories,” Beverly looked up at Richie and Eddie with a smile, the fire dancing across her freckles and blue eyes. 

“Isn’t our life spooky enough?” Eddie asked, taking a seat beside Ben and leaving an open spot for Richie. 

“We made a rule not to talk about clowns, shape shifters, lepers, scary paintings, death, Derry’s history, or sewers…” Mike added as he held his hand out for the marshmallow bag.

Richie handed it to him, “Wow guys, that really doesn’t leave room for much to talk about. Guess we’re going to have to listen to Eddie’s version of The Great Pumpkin for like the fifth time.”

Eddie hit his shoulder, “I like Charlie Brown okay? Fuck off!” 

“We co-ou-ould pl-ay-ay Truth-th or Dare,” Bill offered. He really wasn’t in the mood for anything scary for like the next twenty-seven years... 

Richie grinned, “Wow, Bill, I never thought you were into party games.”

Bill shrugged, “It’s been awh-ile since w-we pl-played some-omething light-ight hear-ted.”

Stan laughed, “Bill, you think Richie’s version of Truth or Dare is going to be light hearted? Please.”

Bill playfully pushed Stan who was sitting close beside him. Stan blushed (if anyone had noticed he would have easily blamed it on the bonfire). 

Eddie knew this game of Truth or Dare was going to get bad for him very quickly. He could picture every single one of them singling him (or Richie) out and asking if they have had sex yet (the gang knows Eddie never picks dare… not after the time Richie dared him to run through the pharmacy shirtless). He’s going to always pick truth and that is going to be the end of him. 

It wasn’t like he was embarrassed about it. He loved Richie more than anything. It just felt weird to announce it to his friends. Richie understood how he felt and didn’t say anything. If it had been anyone else that Richie lost his virginity to, maybe he would have gloated about it. But it was Eddie, his Eddie, and just the thought of himself being with anyone else bothered him. Eddie was special as hell and neither of them felt like the other was a trophy to parade around. 

Little did either of them know, the Loser’s already knew and didn’t give an absolute shit. They loved Richie and Eddie just the same and Stan and Bill peddled from Richie’s house earlier that day laughing at the stupidity of them trying to hide something so obvious to everyone. 

“Okay, we’re playing. Eddie, Truth or Dare?” Mike asked.

Eddie froze, “Uhhh uhhh uhhhh. Fuck. DARE.” _Why did he do that? Why did he do THAT?_

Everyone gasped, Richie being the most dramatic, “Did my Eddie spaghetti pick Dare and it wasn’t even me asking him?!?! I am absolutely heartbroken. Mike can I hijack your turn?”

Mike laughed, “Hell no, this is rare. Hmmm, what the hell am I supposed to say? I never thought this would happen.”

“Do we need to have a club meeting about this before we give him the Dare? I want to give my input!” Ben asked.

“Guys, please be nice to me also I hate you all,” Eddie tried to hide in Richie’s navy blue hoodie and the taller boy unsuccessfully tried blocking him. Richie paused for a moment before grinning at Eddie.

Richie leaned down and whispered into Eddie’s ear, “I dare you to fuck me in this field later.”

Eddie looked up at him, eyes wide and nearly hissing back at him, “Richie, there’s poison ivy and dirt and germs out here! Are you insane?!”

Richie winked back at him, “Yes, I’m crazy about you dude.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, blushing and wishing that Richie Tozier wasn’t such a smooth mother fucker.

“Hey lovebirds, I don’t know what you’re whispering about over there but we came up with a dare for you, Eddie,” Mike said standing up.

“Oh boy,” Eddie put his head in his hands.

“It’s not that bad, I promise. I helped him come up with it,” Beverly laughed. Mike high fived her. 

“It’s not something you have to do right now,” Stan reassured, “But you have to do it tomorrow when we hang out.” 

“That’s even worse,” Eddie was practically inside of Richie’s hoodie at this point. 

“I dare you to perform the entirety of 'Don't Stop Believing by Journey' in the Derry Public Library. We will of course be there to watch and run with you when the librarians yell at us and kick us out,” Mike said. The Losers looked proud of themselves for their idea.

“Jesus H Christ,” Richie fell to the ground laughing and Eddie, who was still holding onto the taller boys hoodie, fell with him only he was definitely not laughing.

“I hate all of you! Fine... I’ll do it but when I’m grounded for a year it’s all your guys' faults!” Eddie quickly got off the ground to avoid the dirt. He pretended to kick Richie who was still lying on the ground and smiled down at him. 

All of the Losers continued to laugh for long time. When they finally calmed down, Eddie looked over at Bill. 

“Alright guys it’s retaliation time. Bill, Truth or Dare?”

Bill grinned, “Truthth.”

“Bill, you have to tell us your who you have the hots for at school.”

Bill looked over at Stan who started blushing like crazy again, “Um, can-n I describe-be the-e per-sson?”

“No you have to say their name! It’s the rules!” Richie nearly shouted from the ground. Apparently he had decided to stay down there.

“Mmmm, actually, I’ll accept that as an answer,” Eddie said. 

Richie looked up at him and sighed dramatically, “You’re no fun.”

Eddie ignored the boy on the ground, “Describe please!”

Bill took a deep breath, “We-ll, This-is person-on has long-g cur-ly hai-r-r and-nd th-they are t-tall.”

Mike sighed, “That’s not giving us much to work with.” 

“Well, that was thoroughly disappointing, but I’m just going to guess you’re talking about Sandy from history class,” Richie looked over at Bill.

Bill smiled and shook his head no and Stan sat beside him with his cheeks still flushed because Bill was good at keeping _them_ a secret.

Richie stood up abruptly, “You guys keep playing, I’m going to go grab more fire wood because this bonfire is looking sadder than Mrs. K when she—“

“Again with the mom jokes,” Eddie cut him off. He looked up at the taller boy. This was probably supposed to be the part where he goes off with Richie.

Beverly looked around at everyone, “Someone should go with him.”

_Perfect._

“I will,” Eddie said as he stood up. Ben and Stan looked over at each other and snickered.

“Extra firewood is over by the red barn with the trees growing out of it. It’s the old one that we don’t use anymore,” Mike said. 

Richie and Eddie nodded and headed out and away from the bonfire. 

Richie was stumbling and tripping over rocks nearly every three steps so Eddie pulled out a mini flashlight from his pocket and flashed it in front of both of them.

“You’re adorable, Eds.”

“I’ve basically given up on making you call me by my actual name.”

“Yeah, yeah. So I’m excited to see you sing in the library tomorrow.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Remind you every 30 seconds? Okay.”

“I hate you.”

“And I love every little thing about you.”

Eddie smiled, “I honestly never in my life expected you to be this nice and loving to me.”

Richie clutched his heart and gasped, “You think I’m that bad? I’m offended!”

Eddie chuckled, “You know what I mean. I don’t know, I like it. It makes me feel special.”

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, dude. You know how my parents are. You make me feel important and you understand me… that’s not an easy feat to accomplish.”

Eddie looked down and smiled, “I’m glad I can be that person for you.”

Eddie’s flashlight suddenly died.

They were only a couple hundred feet away from the barn but it was going to be pretty difficult to complete the walk in the total darkness. The field was rocky and uneven since it was in it’s offseason and wouldn’t be plowed for another year.

Eddie was starting to get nervous. _Stupid flashlight cock blocking him._

“Fuck, this isn’t good,” Eddie kept shaking the flashlight to get it to work.

Richie grabbed his hand and held it tight, “It’s okay, just don’t let go of my hand.”

Richie could sense Eddie’s breathing begin to quicken.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.”

“I know. It’s not that. Your dare...”

Richie smiled, “What about it?”

“We can’t see anything now.”

“That’s true. We can always wait until our next sleepover. Besides, I know how you feel about the dirt.”

Suddenly, Eddie let go of Richie’s hand.

“Eddi—“

Richie hit the ground with a thump. A body straddled him.

“A dare’s a dare, Trashmouth,” Eddie said above him. 

Richie chuckled, “You don’t have to do this because I made you.” 

“Oh, trust me. I want this.”

Eddie leaned down and held Richie’s head in his hands and kissed him. They felt the tall grass tickling their faces and limbs and felt the cold hard ground beneath him. Nothing mattered. 

Eddie started unzipping his jeans while he kissed Richie and Richie laughed.

“Wow, you’re not messing around,” Richie said as he reached down to unzip his pants and shimmied them off his hips. 

“We need to be fast so no one suspects us. I’m also incredibly hard and I want to ride you. I haven’t stopped thinking about it since what you said earlier. Fuck germs,” Eddie said. 

Richie was startled at how confident Eddie had become in just the past two days. Before they had sex for the first time, it was always Richie leaning down to kiss Eddie or Richie being the first to open his mouth for a deeper kiss. 

Now here Eddie is, ass teasing Richie’s hard cock and slowly lowering himself down on him. It made Richie want to cum just watching how dominant Eddie had become. 

Eddie sat up and pulled a condom from his jeans before ripping the wrapper off with his teeth and quickly pushing the the latex down onto Richie’s cock. Richie sucked in a breath and rested his arms behind his head. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness and Richie could see the silhouette of Eddie on top of him. 

Eddie felt Richie’s cock twitch as he sat down, his hand guiding Richie inside of him. There was a quick burning sensation due to the lack of preparation but it quickly subsided as Eddie started bouncing up and down. He focused on Richie’s quick breathing and moans and Richie was in absolute bliss.

“Fuck, Eddie. You’re a fucking pro at this. Why are you so good at this? How am I getting fucked in a field right now? Why are you so amazing? Why—“

Richie was cut off by Eddie screaming, “OH FUCK FUCK FUUUUCK!”

Eddie hit his own prostate with Richie’s cock and shot cum all of over the taller boy’s hoodie. Richie felt some cum land on his chin and he tried to lick it off to look hot couldn't reach it with his tongue and instead settled on wiping it off with his hand.

Eddie continued riding Richie and Richie put his hands on Eddie’s hips, “Are you okay up there?”

“I think so, what the hell just happened to me?” Eddie was completely sated and could have fallen off the taller boy just then had he not been determined to make Richie cum. 

“I think that was your prostate, dude,” Richie said, “I’ve heard queer people say it’s the best feeling in the world.”

“Yeah,” Eddie panted as he grinded his ass deeper onto Richie’s cock, “That was definitely it then...”

Richie moaned and arched his back and started thrusting up into Eddie, “You’re going to have to fuck my ass someday, Kaspbrak.”

Eddie felt his cock hardening again at the thought, “Really?”

“I meant what I said when I said I wanted to do everything with you… oh fuck yes keep riding me I’m so close…” Richie said, his fingers digging into Eddie’s hips.

Eddie picked up the pace and ran his hands up and under Richie’s hoodie to his nipples and pinched softly.

That was all Richie needed. He threw his head back and thrusted hard and fast into Eddie’s ass, cumming hard for the second time that day. 

Eddie rode him through his climax and leaned down to kiss him. 

After a couple minutes, he slowly stood up and pulled his jeans back on before plopping down beside Richie in the grass. 

Richie pulled off the condom and threw it behind them before pulling Eddie into a tight embrace.

“I wasn’t going to tell you this but we’re laying in Poison Ivy,” Richie said into the darkness.

“WHAT?”

“I’m joking, I’m joking!”

“You better be!”

"It's fun teasing you--"

Suddenly, a flash of light pointed in their direction. It was the other Losers.

Richie quickly pulled up his jeans and both of the boys stood up to shake off the dirt and cum. 

“There they are!” they heard Beverly say in the distance.

“Did you guys get lost?” Mike asked as the group got closer. He flashed the flashlight at them. 

“Our flashlight went out and we got scared,” Eddie said holding up the broken light.

“Sureeee,” Stan mumbled to Bill and laughed. 

“The barn is that way so we can all just go together,” Mike said, giving them a knowing look and chuckling. 

“Teamwork makes the dream work,” Richie said reaching for Eddie’s hand to hold. _That was a close one_

The Loser’s club walked together to the old barn and brought back seven trips worth of firewood to the bonfire. 

“What did we miss?” Richie asked when they made it back to the bonfire and settled back in. 

“Mike is in love with Zoey Bienak from school, Ben is afraid of the librarian, and Stan was dared to jump over the fire,” Beverly said.

“Don’t forget that you admitted to being the person that puked behind the parking lot at school last year!” Ben added.

“Shut up!” Beverly blushed and laughed before continuing, “I was about to ask Eddie Truth or Dare.”

“Perfect,” Richie said, looking over at Eddie, “absolutely perfect.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and leaned against the taller boy’s shoulder.

"I hate everything." 

****

The next day, Eddie stood in the middle of the library and watched as people flipped through books quietly. The librarian was helping out a customer. 

Eddie looked over at the Loser’s Club snickering in the corner and rolled his eyes.

After a couple more seconds, he took a deep breath and shouted the lyrics…

“JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL, LIVING IN A LONELY WORLD, SHE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOING ANYWHERE…!”

Dirty looks were already starting to be directed at Eddie. The library grew dead silent. Eddie winced.

Richie quickly ran over to him, “JUST A CITY BOY, BORN AND RAISED IN SOUTH DETROIT. HE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOING ANYWHERE!”

Eddie looked at Richie with a mixture of shock and awe on his face.

_Thanks for not making me do this alone._

Richie winked back at him.

_Anything for you, my Eddie spaghetti._

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically some more PWP. Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Comment and Kudos feed my ego! Criticism is welcome as well! Thank you guys for reading! 
> 
> PART 4 IS COMING SOON


	4. Attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers are at a party and Eddie gets attacked for being gay. (READ WARNING)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This got so much more darker than it was supposed to idek how this happened. So basically I am giving you an attempted non-con warning. Read end notes when finished.

Eddie sat outside on the stoop of Sarah Newbin’s modest colonial home. He looked up at the stars that freckled the dark sky and noted how fast the clouds were beginning to cover what had seemed like a perfect October night. 

_Thunderstorm_ , Eddie thought as he rested his head on his knees. His mom had given him a thirty-minute lecture on what to do if he was caught up in the approaching storm. It had something to do taking shelter under a car and calling the police or something else equally ridiculous. Eddie preferred the idea of hiding from the storm in Richie’s arms. 

He could see the strobe lights from the inside of Sarah’s house lighting up the front lawn. Inside, one of the largest parties of the school year was getting started. Almost the entire school was invited to Sarah's Halloween party but the Losers were skeptical about going because Sarah was popular and they weren’t. 

After careful deliberation at Mike’s bonfire, they decided to go for a couple of reasons: Ben and Beverly heard there was going to be a massive spread of desserts, Mike overheard Zoey talking about how she wanted to dance with him at the party, and Richie was dying for an excuse to dress the gang up as Ghost Busters. 

Eddie had rolled his eyes when Richie excitedly jumped up and down when he came up with the idea. 

_“Eddie, just think of how cool we would all look!”_

_“I refuse to wear a jumpsuit!”_

_“Come on, Eds,” Richie was practically pleading him._

_Eddie sighed, “Fine, but I want to be a ghost then…”_

_He blushed when he saw Richie’s face light up at his idea. “That’s perfect Eddie! That’s so perfect!”_

So there he was, sitting on the front stoop wrapped in a white sheet above his clothes. He used a pillowcase with holes as a mask but removed it when he went outside to get some air. 

The game plan was to stay at the party for awhile and eventually have a sleepover at Bill’s house with all of the Losers since Bill’s parents were gone for the weekend. 

Richie was definitely still inside somewhere double fisting some off brand beers and teasing Stan because the curly haired boy was determined to go back to Bill’s house with the rest of the gang before midnight and Richie wasn’t ready to go yet. 

Eddie thought he could hear Richie whining to Stan from outside and he chuckled. 

Mike and Zoey walked out of the front door holding hands and passed by the shorter boy on the steps. 

Zoey had been laughing at something Mike had said. When Mike realized Eddie was on the steps, he turned and looked at him, “Whatcha doing out here? I think Richie and Bill are looking for you.”

“Just getting some air,” Eddie smiled, “I’m taking a break from Richie and Ben chasing me with their fake proton guns.” 

It was true. As soon as he put the ghost costume on, the Ghost Busters had immediately started quoting the movie and chasing him around Bill's house earlier.

Mike laughed and held up his proton gun making Eddie pretend to hide.

“Don’t worry, I wont shoot. I’m going to walk Zoey home. I’ll catch you guys later on tonight or tomorrow,” Mike said before winking at Eddie.

Eddie grinned and waved goodbye to both of them. 

_Well, that’s one less person at Bill’s sleepover tonight._

Richie also wanted to break off from the group and sleep at his house with Eddie but Eddie insisted that they stay for the sleepover since Bill had seemed like he was really looking forward to it. Richie complied with some resilience but eventually settled on making sure that he could sleep beside the shorter boy. 

Eddie remembered that he had promised Richie that he would come back inside the party soon so that they can bob for apples together. 

_“I want to see how long you can hold your breath,” Richie whispered to Eddie before kissing his ear and smiling down at him. Eddie rolled his eyes._

As Eddie stood up to head back inside, two guys walked out and met eyes with the shorter boy. 

They appeared to be Eddie’s age but he didn’t recognize them from school at all. They weren’t dressed in costumes and if Eddie had to guess, they looked like they were a different school’s version of Henry Bower’s gang. 

“Where you going, faggot?” The taller of the two asked. 

Eddie swallowed hard and flinched from the sudden harshness of his words. 

“Back inside…” Eddie was already shaking. Wonderful.

“I don’t think so. Sarah told us you and four-eyes were boyfriend and girlfriend. Is that true?” 

“Yeah… I mean I think in our case it’s boyfriend and boyfriend—“

The shorter of the two cut him off, “I don’t believe that for one second. I bet you’re the girl.”

They both laughed and Eddie looked around for anyone from the party that could help him escape. Everyone was still inside and the music was loud. There was no way anyone could hear him. 

Eddie tried to keep them talking until he could figure out how to get away, “No I’m not. Who are you guys anyway? I haven’t seen you in Derry before.”

“Friend of Sarah’s. We don’t like faggots where we come from.”

The taller of the two strangers picked up a coke glass bottle that Eddie was drinking from earlier on the stoop. He dumped the contents onto the sidewalk and held it close to Eddie’s face. 

“I bet you’re the one that takes it up the ass, aren't you?" He growled at the other boy, "Grab him.”

Suddenly, Eddie was pushed to the ground and dragged by his legs across the driveway towards the side of the house. In any other town Eddie would be confident that by now the neighbors would have noticed and would have come to his rescue but nope, this was Derry. No one fucking cared in Derry; not the adults, not the parents, not even the other fucking teenagers from his school most of the time. 

“Fuck!” Eddie hissed in pain. Had he not had a bed sheet over his clothes, he definitely would have scraped his knees on the concrete. 

Eddie kept screaming for help, praying that literally anyone could hear him. He remembered Mike saying that Richie was looking for him. _Please Richie, where the fuck are you?_

“Maybe sticking a bottle in your ass will teach you.”

“I think he’d like that, dude,” the boy still holding the bottle laughed. He slammed the glass bottle against the brick wall of the house, removing the bottom half and leaving it with jagged pointy edges. He had successfully done what Richie had failed to do years ago outside of the house on Neibolt Street before fighting Pennywise. 

“There, now it won’t feel as good going in, will it?” he looked down at Eddie who was still being dragged by the other boy. 

Eddie’s breathing was panicked as they took him farther away from the front door. 

“Please stop, why are you doing this?!” Eddie was crying now.

For once in his life he wished he had seen a damn red balloon floating somewhere. A reminder that maybe what was going on was part of his fear. Something in his head. But no, what was happening was real life. 

Eddie’s breathing turned into hyperventilating and he was close to passing out. He was on the side of the house now and it seemed like no one had heard him screaming. 

_He was wrong._

Suddenly, the two boys looked up at three figures approaching them. 

Eddie could hear them whispering back and forth at each other.

“Let’s fight them.”

“Dude, we’re outnumbered. Let’s just go. I don’t wanna make a scene and get the cops called.”

“Fine,” the taller boy looked down at Eddie, “You’re incredibly fucking lucky. This time.”

They tossed the coke bottle beside Eddie and ran off.

The three figures were Richie, Bill and Stan. 

As soon as Richie saw it was Eddie on the ground, he dropped his beer and rushed over to him. Relief filled Eddie's heart when he saw the other Losers.

“Rich…ie… they were going to…hurt….m..me,” Eddie choked out. He was tangled in his costume and couldn’t reach for his inhaler in his jean pocket. 

Richie read his mind and pulled the extra inhaler he kept in his pocket for Eddie. 

Eddie grabbed it from Richie and held it to his mouth and puffed in the medication. He could feel his cheeks burning from exhaustion and humiliation. 

“Fuck…” Bill said. He and Stan were standing behind Richie. 

Stan picked up the broken coke glass and looked down at it, face red with rage.

Richie held Eddie’s face in his hands and wiped the tears falling down his cheeks. Richie felt like he was going to throw up.

Eddie already saw the guilt in Richie’s eyes and it made him cry harder.

Richie looked up at Bill and Stan, “I’m taking him to my house. Where’s Ben and Bev?”

“In-inside” Bill stuttered out, still in shock. 

“No,” Eddie squeaked out, “I don’t want to ruin the sleepover. I'm fine, they just wanted to pick a fight with me. I'm fine.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Eddie. They looked like they were about to kill you!” Richie realized he sounded angrier than he intended and kissed Eddie’s head immediately after to ensure him that he wasn’t mad.

“We can have the sleepover tomorrow instead,” Stan added, “Bill, your parents are gone until Sunday night, right?”

“Yeah,” Bill answered and knelt down beside Eddie and Richie, “Don't worry-ry, Eddie, we can-n all hang out-t tomorrow-w.”

Eddie’s breathing had finally settled down. Still, all he could say was a nearly whimpered, “Fine.”

Richie helped Eddie stand up. Eddie took off his bed sheet and held it to his chest to settle his shaking hands. 

“Did you know who those guys were?” Stan asked.

“No, they said they were not from around here,” Eddie said quietly.

“Well if I ever see those fuckers again I’m going to kill them,” Richie was drunk earlier but seeing Eddie on the ground like that sobered him up quickly. Now he was just angry. 

Eddie looked down, guilt flooding his thoughts.

Richie looked at Bill and Stan, “I’ll call you guys in the morning. I want to get him out of here.”

Stan and Bill nodded, “We’re going to head back soon too. Don't worry, we'll hang out tomorrow, dude.” They both pulled Eddie in for a hug before leaving.

Luckily for Eddie, Richie lived only a block away from Sarah. The walk was mostly silent with Richie’s arm around Eddie. He kept his eyes peeled in case the assholes appeared again. Richie was seething.

Once they got home, they snuck upstairs to Richie’s room without his parents noticing. 

Richie closed his bedroom door and gently took the bed sheet that Eddie was still clutching in his arms and sat him on the bed.

Eddie’s hands were trembling. 

“They were going to rape me, Rich.”

“What?”

“They didn’t like that we were gay and they wanted to punish me for it. They were going to put the coke bottle inside me…”

Richie’s heart dropped. He figured the guys were just being assholes and picking a fight with him, as Eddie said earlier. This was much worse. Richie could feel his heart beating throughout his entire body. He almost forgot how to breathe.

“Eddie…”

Eddie put his head in his hands and started crying again, whimpering quietly in the dim light of Richie’s room. 

After a couple seconds, Eddie spoke up, “I’m so sorry, Richie. I feel like I ruined tonight. We were supposed to have fun and—“

Richie knelt down in front of the bed where Eddie was sitting and pulled him in for a hug. Eddie cried into Richie’s shoulder and Richie took off his glasses and threw them onto the bed as tears filled his own eyes. 

They held each other for a long time, both crying quietly. 

Richie pulled away first and looked Eddie in the eyes, “Please don’t be sorry. Please. I should be the one apologizing. I should have looked for you sooner, I knew you went outside for air and I should have went with you instead of continuing to get drunk like a fucking idiot. I’m so sorry, Eddie.” 

Eddie smiled for the first time since the party, “But you’re so funny when you’re drinking. I love it. Don't be sorry.”

“But I didn’t protect you.”

“That’s not you’re fault… and technically, you did protect me. You guys literally walked outside just in time.”

“Well, I had been looking all over the place for you and I got worried so I grabbed Bill and Stan and we checked all around outside. It could’ve been anything, you know? With our track record anything could have taken you away and it scared me.”

“Yeah,” Eddie said, looking down, “Fuck them.”

“I’ll give em’ more than a rock war if they ever cross your path again,” Richie said.

That made Eddie smile again, “Yeah, sounds good to me.”

Eddie thought back to what the guys said to him. The smile faded, “They said that I was the girl and that I’m the one the one that takes it up the ass. That’s why they were going to use the coke bottle…”

Richie flinched at the thought. He brought his hand up to Eddie’s shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly before resting it on Eddie's cheek. 

“Am I really the girl?” Eddie asked. He nuzzled into Richie's hand on his cheek.

“Hell no,” Richie replied. He could tell it was bothering the shorter boy. “That’s not how it works.”

“I don’t know. It seems like they hated me more than you. They knew you were my boyfriend yet they still came and found me. It’s like they were after me,” Eddie looked away awkwardly. 

“Why do you think that is?” Richie asked. 

“Probably because I was conveniently alone outside,” Eddie replied. He continued, “And maybe I look like a bottom to them? I don’t know.”

“That’s not a bad thing,” Richie was confused with where this was going.

“I know. Remember what you said at Mike’s bonfire? How you wanted me to do it to you? Maybe I should."

"I want you to do everything with me, I told you that. I would love it if you had were on top next time we have sex but I refuse to let you do that if it's because you think you have to... because you don't," Richie replied. 

"I know I don't, but I still want to." 

"Not until you prove to me that you're doing it because you want to and not because of _them_."

"Fine."

"Good," Richie smiled and crawled into bed. Eddie joined him. 

Richie pulled the covers around them and pulled Eddie close to his chest, holding on tighter than ever before. It made Eddie feel calm and safe and perfect. 

"I love you so much, Eddie," Richie whispered. Eddie had already sounded like he was sleeping.

_"I promise to keep you safe forever, I promise I promise I promise Eddie."_

_"I never want to feel how I felt tonight when I saw you on the ground like that. I can't lose you, Eds. I love you."_

_"You're literally everything to me and I will do everything I can to remind you of that everyday."_

After what seemed like hours of rambling, Trashmouth fell asleep. 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm definitely continuing this and I'm going to post it ASAP because I have a lot more I want to write. I had smut in this chapter but removed it because it definitelyyyyy did not feel right so I'm saving to for next chapter which will come real soon.
> 
> ***I do want to ask for your opinions though. Should this chapter become it's own fic with more parts (I would continue to write for First Times A Charm but I'd keep it lighter and continue the smut fest) or should I just keep this as First Times A Charm? Let me know


	5. Just Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/Comfort, The Losers have a sleepover, Oh and Eddie is a top. 
> 
> WARNING: I DID NOT HAVE TIME TO FINISH EDITING SO THERE WILL MOST LIKELY BE MISTAKES. I WILL EDIT THIS AT SOME POINT TOMORROW (if someone wants to edit this for me feel free to message me lmao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to this while writing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-0w9Id6plc
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are my own.

Richie was the first to wake up. 

Eddie’s body was curled against his chest, his breathing soft and whistly.

Richie pressed his lips to Eddie’s forehead. Normally, Eddie would wake up to the light pressure with a smile but this time Richie felt a hand clutch his wrist painfully tight. 

Eddie’s breathing paused before it quickened into what sounded like the beginnings of an asthma attack. His eyes were still shut and his eyebrows were scrunched, his face full of pain and fear. 

Richie sat up and tried to shake him, “Eddie! I’m right here. I’m right here, wake up!”

Eddie was trembling now, his muscles tense and twitching. 

“Don’t fucking touch me! Don’t hurt me!” 

Richie tried to distance himself from Eddie as quickly as he could.

Eddie’s eyes opened wide and looked truly terrified. Richie hadn’t seen that kind of fear in Eddie’s eyes in years. The last time he saw it was in the sewers. 

“Where am I?” Eddie asked, staring up at the ceiling. 

“In my room, Eds. I’m Richie, your boyfriend.” 

Eddie grabbed his inhaler from the nightstand and took a large puff. Richie sat beside him, afraid to touch him. 

His breathing eventually settled and his eyes adjusted to Richie’s room. Finally, he turned to look at Richie.

“It was like they were right here. They held the bottle to my neck before dragging it down and cutting open my skin and flipping me over and holding me down. The sheets were covered in blood…”

Richie slowly reached out to the smaller boy, his heart hurting and angry. Not only did those fuckers taunt and almost hurt the love of his life last night, but now they are also invading his dreams. 

Eddie met Richie halfway and held onto the taller boy’s chest, his heart still pounding and eyes filling with tears. 

Richie squeezed him tight, “It wasn’t real. I’m right here and I’m always going to be right here, Eddie Spaghetti.”

Eddie did his best to believe him, but deep down he knew that it was going to be impossible for Richie to always be there to protect him. Last night was proof of that.

Richie read his mind, “Dude, I’m never letting you leave my sight again.”

Eddie looked up at him with a small smile, “Sounds like I really am stuck with you, aren’t I?”

Richie pretended to clutch his heart, “My dear, Eddie, you make it sound like a bad thing!”

Eddie chuckled and put his hand on Richie’s hand, covering his heart, “It’s actually pretty awesome.”

Richie smiled, “Good to hear, Spaghetti Eddie, we can start by going for a walk today.”

“Why a walk?”

Richie beamed down at the smaller boy, “Because I have a surprise for you.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Oh boy…”

*****

“The bridge? Your gift to me is the bridge?” Eddie asked, looking up at the red wooden bridge overlooking the barrens. 

Richie smacked his hand to his head, “Look closer, asshole.”

Eddie stepped closer to the red bridge where he and the other Losers used to play back when they were kids. He remembered the long summer days where he would lay in the grass and watch as Richie and Mike swung from the bottom beams and into the shallow water. Eddie thought back to how dangerous it was and how he would rant about the dangers of rolled ankles the entire time the Losers used the bridge as their jungle gym. 

As Eddie looked closer, he started noticing what looked to be hundreds of hearts carved into the wood. He traced one of them with his hand. Inside each heart were their initials “R+E”. All of the accessible areas on the bridge were covered in the hearts. 

Eddie grinned, his mouth open with both awe and wonderment. 

Richie broke the silence first, “Remember when I had all those bandaids on my hand a couple weeks ago? It took me a couple hours to carve these with my pocket knife.”

Eddie turned around to look the taller boy stunned, “But why?”

Richie blushed and looked down while he kicked the small rocks with the tip of his chucks, “Because I know you didn’t like all of the gay slurs carved into the bridge by Bower’s gang. I know how uncomfortable it makes you when we cross it. How uncomfortable it makes us…”

He was right. Even though Bowers was long gone, the insults that he and his friends carved into the bridge remained for a long time, that is, until now. 

“I figured this was a good time to show you, especially after last night,” Richie added

Eddie turned to face Richie and Richie couldn’t help but fall in love over and over again at the site of Eddie, grinning up at him and wearing Richie’s red and black flannel. 

“How do you manage to be the biggest idiot in the world, yet still manage to make me the happiest I have ever been in my life?”

Richie pulled Eddie into a hug, “Magic.”

“Of course.”

“Want to see a magic trick tonight?”

“At Bill’s sleepover?” Eddie asked.

“Yes,” Richie winked, “I’m going to make your cock disappear.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Here it goes… and how will you do that?”

“Why, push my ass against it while you fuck my asshole, of course.” Richie wiggled his eyebrows. 

Eddie turned to look back at the bridge full of hearts with their initials, “You are disgusting. I love it.”

*****

“Wait, where are your pajamas?” Ben asked Richie and Eddie as they walked through Bill’s front door and into the living room where the other Losers were lounging around waiting. 

Richie squeezed Eddie’s hand, “Eddie had a run in with the unhappy homophobic douche canoes yesterday so we ended up sleeping at my place and leaving our sleepover bags here.”

“Is that why the sleepover was cancelled last night?” Bev asked, “I thought it was because Mike finally got to ‘walk’ Zoey home.”

“Wait, you fucked Zoey?!” Richie looked over at Mike lying against the arm chair. 

“Richie!” Eddie sighed heavily. 

“I never kiss and tell,” Mike winked up at the two in the doorway.

Stan looked over at Eddie, “Bill and I didn’t tell anyone in case you didn’t want to talk about it…”

Eddie smiled back at Stan, “Thanks, I’m okay now though.”

“Sorry to hear that happened,” Mike said as he got up to grab his beer from the coffee table, “I must have just left when it happened. I remember seeing them at the party. They definitely seemed like creeps.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry guys--,” Eddie said as he looked down a bit humiliated. He really did feel bad, even after Richie told him not to for a million times because it wasn’t his fault. He felt bad keeping the _whole_ story from the other Losers, but he also really didn't feel like going into details.

Mike cut him off, “Hey, no apologies dude. We get to drink underage two nights in a row now.” 

“The drinking age in Canada is 19, so technically I’m legal!” Ben was beaming with pride and it made Beverly nearly spit out her beer with laughter.

“Canada is like a hundred miles north of us,” Stan rolled his eyes. 

“Close enough,” Richie added as he grabbed a beer and Eddie a Coke.

“Tell that to the cops,” Stan said as Richie stuck his tongue out at him.

“Where’s Bill?” Eddie asked to the room full of Losers. 

“H-h-here I am,” Bill appeared from into the living room from the hallway in his blue pajama pants and black hoodie. He held up a bowl of chips, “and I h-h-have s-snacks.”

“Now it’s a party!”

*****

3 hours later.

Bill and Stan are snuggled up on the couch, their cheeks both red and their eyes sated from the alcohol. They were playfully arguing with each other about something, their mouths literally inches apart. 

If the other Losers weren’t busy partying or passed out, they would’ve noticed and probably took bets on who’s going to ask out whom first. 

Mike and Ben were still in an intense game of two person poker at the dining room table with Beverly standing over them taking bets and dancing to The Cure playing on Derry’s late night rock radio station.

In the background, a very sober Eddied is pulling a very drunk Richie up the stairs. 

As soon as they enter the bathroom, Richie runs to the toilet and Eddie grabs the closest Lysol disinfectant spray and sprays a circle around him to protect him from germs. 

Richie glares at him, “You know how them people that say that they’re your best friend and then they don’t hold you while puking? That’s you.”

Eddie burst out laughing, “What was that, Trashmouth? You’re slurring your speech a bit.”

Richie flushed the toilet after puking and wiped his mouth with his hand, “You know what? I can’t stand your sassing. No sassing. No sass. Ass.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Get in the tub. I can’t sleep with a walking biohazard tonight.”

Richie took off his glasses and bit one of the ends seductively, “Are you trying to get in my pants, Eddie pasta?”

“Wow, you can’t even get my nickname right. You are tanked, aren’t you?” Eddie laughed and started unbuttoning Richie’s shirt, turning his head away to breathe when he needed to. 

Richie fumbled with own his jean zipper, “I wonder what under water sex with you is like.”

“I don’t know, but you’re not finding out tonight, hop in before I change my mind and make you sleep on the floor instead of the couch.”

“You’re a cruel one, Eds.”

“Consent,” Eddie mumbled, “You’re drunk. I don’t care if we’re dating or married or whatever, I don’t want to do anything when you’re not in your right mind…”

Richie lowered himself in the tub and paused while Eddie turned the warm water on and plugged the drain (extra snug). 

Richie reached up and grabbed Eddie’s arm lightly, his fingers rubbing his wrist, “I’m so sorry, I’m being an idiot. Especially because last night and… I—“

“Don’t worry about it,” Eddie smiled and kissed Richie’s forehead.

Richie took off his glasses and tossed them on the bathroom rug. Eddie picked them up and set them on the counter out of habit.

“I love you so much, Eddie Kaspbrak.”

“Wow, you said my last name correctly. Usually you can’t get that right even when sober. I love you more, stupid.”

“I don’t know where I’m going after high school. All I know is that it’s going to be with you.”

Eddie smiled as he rolled up his sleeves and rubbed his hands with soap. He rubbed Richie’s shoulders with soapy hands. 

“You really think so, Richie?”

“I know so, Eds. I know so.”

Eddie grinned, “Good, because I want you. Forever.”

They stayed like that for a while in content silence. Richie’s drunkenness had seemed to dissipate somewhat while being cleaned up by Eddie and Eddie enjoyed the comfortable silence. 

He watched as the small water droplets slowly rolled off Richie’s shoulders and down his back slowly, then quickly and all at once. It was like looking out of his bedroom window on a rainy day, only Richie was much more beautiful than the streets of Derry. 

Richie hummed contently and played with his hands in the water. It made Eddie chuckle. 

The taller boy’s nakedness would usually make him turn red and make his heart flutter, but in this moment Eddie couldn’t help but feel the normality of bathing his boyfriend in the bathtub. It felt domestic and everything he used to be afraid of before realizing he loved Richie Tozier. It felt right.

Eddie helped Richie out of the bathtub before pulling the plug to drain it. After Richie toweled off, they grabbed their pajamas and tip toed downstairs where everyone was fast asleep. 

Eddie pulled Richie into his sleeping bag and held him close. Richie planted a kiss on Eddie’s cheek (he managed to miss his lips because of sleepiness) and immediately passed out. 

Eddie was the last one awake but not for very long. Before he slipped off into a peaceful sleep surrounded by his best friends, he kissed Richie’s head.

“You feel like home.”

*****

(Bonus Part)

Eddie woke up straddling Richie in their sleeping bag. He was the last one awake and the first one awake. Typical. 

Mike passed out on the armchair and Beverly and Ben were somewhere on the couch that was supposed to for Eddie and Richie (those fuckers). 

Stan and Bill slept on the floor in their sleeping bags a couple feet away from Richie and Eddie. 

Eddie kissed Richie awake and Richie opened his mouth to protest, “What the fuck it’s like 7 in the morning,” until Eddie’s hand covered Richie’s mouth and shushed him.

“Are you sober, Trashmouth?”

Richie nodded. He suddenly noticed Eddie’s hardness against his thigh and grinned.

“Right here?” Richie asked.

“We can try,” Eddie grinned, “It’s cold outside of the sleeping bag.”

“You’re a dirty bastard, Kaspbrak.” 

“Yeah, well unzip us a little bit so you can do that magic trick you talked about yesterday.”

Richie pulled Eddie into a deep, wet kiss that he had once called “mouth fucking”. He stuck his tongue down Eddie’s throat and it took Eddie’s breath away as he grabbed Richie’s face and tried to reciprocate with his mouth. 

Eddie was the first to pull away before gesturing the taller boy to turn over. Richie complied eagerly as he shimmied his pajama pants gown to his ankles and turned so that he was on his stomach with he arms crossed on top of the pillow. He turned his had back to watch Eddie push his own pajamas down. 

“I can’t believe you’re being this risky right now,” Richie whispered behind him. 

Eddie ignored him and spit on his hand and stared down at it before wiping it on the blanket, “Do you have any lube?” 

“No, believe it or not I don’t bring lube to all of my best friend outings.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and decided to spit on his hands again. This will have to do. 

Once Eddie started stroking his own cock, Richie reached his hand around to take over and Eddie immediately threw his head back at the foreign hand wrapped around him, slowly working his cock. 

Eddie eventually couldn’t take it anymore. Richie read his mind and pushed his ass closer to Eddie with his knees. 

Eddie spit again before slowly shoving his index finger into Richie’s hole. Richie’s head landed in the pillow and he balled his fists into the sleeping bag.

“Does it hurt?” Eddie whispered. He remembered how it had stung a little the first time Richie did that to him.

“Yeah, but it also feels fucking amazing so don’t stop,” Richie mumbled into the pillow. 

Bill and Stan stirred in their sleep beside them. 

“Good,” Eddie nearly hissed back, “Because I want you to grind your ass against my cock until I fill you with my cum.” 

“Holy shit,” Richie turned to try look at his boyfriend, “Where the hell are you learning to talk like a slut?” 

“A mixture of your jokes and my own fantasies of you,” Eddie replied as he added another finger to keep Richie stretched out. 

“Well, keep up the great work,” Richie replied as he fell back into the pillow. 

Eddie chuckled and pulled out his fingers and lining himself up against Richie’s ass.

Before Eddie could even push his cock through the ring of Richie’s hole, Richie pushed back as hard as he could, completely taking all of Eddie at once. 

Eddie covered his mouth to stifle a moan and Richie flat out nearly screamed at the intensity of what he had just done.

Bill’s eyes opened. 

Eddie was too busy pulling out of Richie to notice, “Are you okay? You weren’t supposed to go that fast!” 

Richie turned around, “That was a mixture of awesome and unpleasant and I kind of want you to keep going.”

Just as Eddie was going to slowly realign himself, Bill rolled over.

“G-good m-morning," Bill said as he Eddie jumped off the back of Richie and hid in the sleeping bag. 

Stan sat up beside Bill, "Can I take a vote on whether or not I want you guys to keep going? Because I vote 'no'."

Bill and Stan snickered and Richie joined Eddie into the depths of the sleeping bag.

"Still worth it?" Richie whispered to Eddie.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos feed my ego! Criticism is also always welcome. 
> 
> So this will continue to be continued. After listening to all of you, I decided to keep it all as one fic (and perhaps write a separate fic soon with similar themes). Thanks for the feedback!
> 
> Also, next chapter will start off exactly where I left it and also the Losers are going to a carnival and dramatic shit is going downnnn. I promise I wont take a week this time to update D:


End file.
